Fight for Minecraft
by zhypowercar
Summary: Adam (Sky) is out on a mission, after finding a discovery that changed his life completely. He wants all that's happening unexpectedly to stop and wants to stay alive. With the help of friends along the way, they all try to find what's behind this. But who will get out alive. Not very good title and summary and no picture for the story. Sorry
1. A frightening start

**Okay, my words are in bold. I am very bad at writing stories so I don't even know why I wrote this book on FanFiction because when I first had the idea I didn't really want the world (not really) to know about it. So there. This story may be bad and boring. Just for the start, there will be two chapters at once.**

Adam's POV

I woke up, to an eerie silence. That's weird, I thought, the village should be buzzing with activity by now.

Oh well. I went to my chest, checking on my diamond sword I had crafted from diamonds I found just yesterday. I want to show it off!

Grabbing it, I headed outside, to see a horde of villagers heading my way. Their faces were completely unchanged, but they seemed possessed, arms outstretched, just like zombies! They were approaching quickly and I took no chances, fighting them off with my diamond sword, I thought a few hits would kill, but no, it too ages, and I thought I was never going to do it until they finally dropped dead. Fortunately, I had no feelings to most of them as I had been in another village before I came here 2 year ago when my old village had many thefts, to most people. I liked to be alone anyway, preferring to survive on my own **(This is sort of not like Sky himself)**. Thus, I never really had much sentimental thoughts about the people here. I felt like I was fuelled by adrenaline to fight this long, however, I felt like I could die because of the exhaustion.

My village was a small one, so there weren't many people to kill. When they all died, a pressing question entered my mind, "Why am I the only one here not possessed?" I felt my body for injuries or abnormalities, and felt my neck, my hand closing on the amulet.

Clutching it, a wave of memories returned. My father's words before my mother and him went off, by a reason I never knew, and never returned, was, "I give you this amulet, and only a few people in the world have this. Notch himself distributed it. Keep it safe and wear it as you will need it." My mind at that time was immature and that of a child, so I just strung along my neck for fun. I never really took it off though, so it kinda stayed there. Thinking of his words again, I decided that this would be a survival mission, at least for now. My instincts told me that this was not the only village affected.

But I still needed preparation. Rushing from house to house, I grabbed all the supplies I wanted to take **(Long description incoming which may not be completely comprehensive in every way)**, 64 steak, 64 cooked porkchops, 64 flint and steel **(all materials stack in 64 here, except armour and weapons of course, that would be ridiculously ridiculous)**, 128 TNT, 64 ender pearls, 64 enchanted golden apples, A sharpness, unbreaking and fire aspect X diamond sword **(Unbelievable, yes)**, a knockback, sharpness, unbreaking and fire aspect X diamond sword, a power, flame and unbreaking X and Infinity I bow, a punch, power, flame and unbreaking X and Infinity I bow, 64 arrows, an efficiency and unbreaking X diamond pickaxe, 64 wood logs, 128 obsidian, 64 potions of regeneration II extended (**Another difference)**, 64 potions of healing II, 64 potions of strength II extended, 64 potions of fire resistance II extended, 64 potions of swiftness II extended, 64 potions of leaping II extended, 64 potions of night vision II extended, 64 potions of invisibility II extended, 64 potions of water breathing II extended, 64 splash potions of poison II extended, 64 splash potions of harming II, 64 splash potions of weakness II extended, 64 splash potions of slowness II extended, 64 bottles of water **(Well, need to drink)**, Full diamond armour with protection, fire protection, blast protection, projectile protection, aqua affinity, respiration, thorns, respiration and depth strider X **(Ridiculous again)**, 64 clocks, 64 compasses, 64 maps and a kill meter **(New (sort of like statistics in Minecraft)) ****(Incidentally, this nearly fills up the inventory in real** **Minecraft, leaving two spaces)**.Yes, our village was flourishing.

After that, I decided to rest my tired body for a day. Early next morning, I bid one last farewell to my village and did a short prayer to Notch. Finally, I left the village and began the survival journey.

**Okay, that's the first chapter. (Are the comments on each new thing a bit annoying?)**


	2. Another village (Resistance)

Adam's POV

I walked out of my village, walking north and letting the map pen down itself.

Walking for one hour, I spotted a few buildings in the distance. Another village! Well, it's time to test my skills out. Spotting no one looking in my direction, I fired a few arrows out of my Power X bow. All but one hit its target. "Not that bad…" I mumbled.

Then, the zombies who were hit turned and spotted me. Frantically, I fired one more arrow to each of them until all but one dropped dead. Two hits with a Power X bow! **(May not be accurate)** I then turned to the last one and decided to experiment for a cure as I knew that zombies can be returned to normal with golden apples. However, after two enchanted golden apples did not work, I just killed him. Too wasteful, I thought, shaking my head slightly.

Looking at the village, I estimated that since it was not much bigger than my old village, I should not take as long as last time to kill them all (since, after all, they are evil, right?) A two-hour battle then ensued, shorter than the ten hours that I took last time **(Real life time)**. For the last two people, I tried to use critical hits, killing one in two hits and another in three. **(Again, might not be accurate)**

Tired by now, I wanted to lie down and have a rest, but once I spotted another zombie appearing from inside a house, I knew that I had to blow up the village to prevent more zombies from coming.

Killing that zombie, I was soon running through the village, placing TNT at five metres **(blocks)** apart along the length of the pavements in the house. I ignited the ones at the corner and ran back as after a few seconds explosions filled the air as each block of TNT blew up. When the smoke **(New, at least in Minecraft, which is what this story is going to be like, not real life)** cleared, the village was already reduced to item blocks.

I checked my inventory for anything new that I might have picked up, spotting dust-like object named "Unknown remnant". I wanted to throw it away, but upon realising that since it the chance of it dropping was rare, since I had 200 kills, and I had never seen something like this before, so it might be useful in the future.

A while later, when no one else appeared from in the village, I was satisfied with my work, thus, I decided to head off somewhere else. The heat of the day was just picking up, and walking near trees for their shade, I killed several wandering zombies, wherever they might be from. I stopped after a while, in the middle of nowhere, for a break. Realising that my stomach was rumbling that I had eaten neither breakfast nor lunch, I ate two steaks and had a drink of water.

**And that concludes the second chapter. How is the story so far?**


	3. Other people (The Resistance)

Adam's POV

Now, it was really the heat of the day, just past noon, according to my clock. I had already drunk up half of my water supply even though I had filled it up and refreshed myself at two clean streams. I was really sweating profusely by then.

Just then, I spotted another village, with only 100 people left when there should have been 200. At the same time, there were several who were dying, though I could not see how from afar. To investigate, I ran forwards, to see what was going on.

It was then that I saw them. A group of people like me, killing the zombies.** (This will be the official terminology of the zombie-like villagers)** "_A few people in this world have it",_ my father's words came back to me.

I approached closer, and seeing one defending himself from five zombies in all directions, I drew my knockback bow and shot a few arrows, hitting three of the zombies. They flew back and I headed forwards to the group of people. A few looked at me for a short while, before continuing to fight.

I joined in, helping to take on zombies 2-3 at a time. In slightly under half an hour, we were done and a few of them then blew up the village. Looking at me, one of them said, "Follow us" before walking off. I quickly joined them.

Soon, we reached a block which the first person stopped at, around 100 blocks from the village. Must be a mapper, I thought and watched as that person took a diamond pickaxe and broke two layers of dirt there. The rest of them jumped in and I followed suit.

We entered a 5 by 5 by 3 blocks big place, filled with a brewing stand, a 2 by 2 infinite water source, a crafting table, a furnace, along ender chest **(New)** and 5 torches, 4 at the corners and one in the middle. There were eight of us here.

"Who are you?" One of them asked.

"Adam," I answered.

"I am Ty, leader of The Resistance, and I think that you should be one of the fighters, which comprises of you, me, Jason and Ryan. There is the all-rounder sector, which is self-explanatory, with Mitch and Jerome. Also, there is Ian, who helps by carrying things and creating things like ender chests and sometimes assists in fighting, and Quentin is our mapper, who knows directions to our base and to other places with zombies. Well, you found us, like Ryan and Quentin. We found Mitch and Jerome together and also found Ian. Jason and I started this group. **(No offence to any of the Youtubers there)**. Oh yeah, if you want, you can contribute things to the ender chest." While talking, he pointed to the group members. It was then that I noticed that everyone had an amulet like mine. I must be right then... I thought.

I decided to contribute half of my supplies **(None of that description again)** and the remnant. Ian's eyes brightened up when he saw the remnant, mumbling, "Yes! Another zombie compass!" **(You should know what I'm going to say)** I then filled up my empty bottles at the water source.

"Well, welcome to The Resistance, Adam," Ty told me.

"Guys, let's continue." Ty announces, and Ian digs out again, and we entered the open ground again.

Quentin led the way, probably with his zombie compass and map to the nearest infected village, possibly to look for people who are like us.

"Whoa, there sure is a huge horde of zombies from one of the largest towns I have ever seen. Prepare yourselves." Quentin exclaimed.

We ploughed on, towards the village.

**Okay, there is quite an important exam coming and I might have to take a week to upload a chapter. Sorry. After the exam, (In a month or so) I will be posting more often. Sorry if each chapter is quite short. They will lengthen soon.**


	4. Meeting new survivors

Adam's POV

It didn't take us long to spot our next target. Gigantic towers were seen in the distance.

"Wow," I thought gazing at the buildings in awe. I had a feeling my mates felt the same too. At the same time, I had another feeling that we were going to have one hell-of-a match.

"Guys, there is a huge, huge army there," Ty murmured and I saw the huge crowd of zombies as a blur in the distance.

"Adam, forgot to tell you, we experimented and found out that each zombie has 25 hearts **(Random estimate)**, and can regenerate half a heart every second." Ty told me. Well, that might come in useful, I guess.

"Thanks," I responded.

As we neared, the horde of zombies turned really large as more swarmed out of buildings. However, a bit of squinting showed that some of them were taking damage and one of two were dead.

"Another survivor!" Ty shouted.

We started moving faster, realizing that the one surviving would not be in such a good shape in a while.

I prepared my punch bow and fired several arrows, such that some zombies flew back from where they had been attacked. Switching to my sword, I soon joined the others.

When we saw the survivor, we were downright gobsmacked that he could have survived. All he had was an iron sword and leather armour!** (Not mocking that Youtuber)** He was really struggling, making just a few hits by sprint-jumping, trying to get the zombies away to regenerate health before the process repeated itself. I must admit though, he was very brave doing this.

Well, there, let me tell you something about myself. I am a person who is a turn-into-an-idiot-once-you-see-someone-in-danger-and-save-him-although-you-risk-your-life kind of guy. So, well, you can roughly guess what I did.

Ender pearl in hand, I aimed and threw as Ty's voice sounded in my ear: "Stop, there's got to be another way!" Too late. I had already teleported and landed within a few blocks of him, spotting his dumbfounded look. He probably had not expected us. Without time to waste, I prayed for him to react quickly as I passed him two ender pearls after I had cleared some space around us. I shouted: "Aim at those people and throw." He furrowed his eyebrows for a short while before realising and throwing the ender pearls, missing by ten blocks and sprinting into the group to avoid more damage. I quickly followed suit, landing right in the middle of the group.

"You nearly killed yourself, Adam!" Ty exclaimed in a mix of anger, fear, impatience and relief.

I ignored him and looked at Ian, who was attending to the new survivor.

"Use this potion," Ian said as he handed out a potion of Instant Health II. After using it, the person seemed in much better shape.

"What's your name?" Ian asked.

"Brandon," He said.

"Oh okay, now we'll have to get you better armour and weapons right?" I heard Ian say as I turned my attention to the fight, estimating about 28800 people, which would take around 4 days. **(Kind of ridiculous)**

"Brother…" Brandon said weakly. **(Not actual brother, but so what?)**

"Who?" Ian asked as I opened my mouth to say the same thing.

"Jordan. He is my brother, but he is possessed after…after…trying to…save…me…" Brandon murmured, his voice breaking.

"Where is he? We might be able to get him back," Ian comforted Brandon. Brandon's eyes brightened up as he gave a rough estimate, "Somewhere here. He is possibly the only person with a similar weapon and armour to mine," He was pulling himself together.

As I fought and listened to him, I saw a person with an iron sword and leather armour advancing towards us. _Must be Jordan, _I thought.

I chose my ender pearl when Ty grabbed me, saying," Don't you dare do that again! Do it the more sensible way." He let go of me and guess what? I teleported close to the possessed Jordan. I started battling off zombies beside him, clearing some space.

Then Ty appeared in front of me. "What did I say?!" He exclaimed, before quickly getting to work.

After the zombies had been held back far enough, Ty and I rushed to Jordan side, and I used a splash potion of weakness before joining Ty in feeding Jordan with enchanted golden apples. TEN apples later, Jordan was finally returning to normal. While feeding him, Ty told me that they found out that a possessed zombie cannot to reverted to normal, and luckily found out now that one who had a amulet can.

When Jordan returned to normal, we quickly handed him an ender pearl from each one of us. Jordan, obviously having seen group earlier, quickly teleported there, before both of us did the same.

Ian was talking, "Apparently you get reduced to half a heart, and then somehow you become possessed, possibly because your sub-conscious mind takes over." "Jordan!" Brandon shouted, interrupting Ian. Both of them flew into an embrace.

"Okay, you need something better than that too," Ian commented on their armour. He took out a bunch of bottles o' enchanting and splashed them down on the floor close to him. That was when I realised we didn't get experience from the mobs.

Soon, he had enchanted the armour and weaponry all to level 30. After that, we decided that since Brandon and Jordan might need extra armour due to their lack in skills as compared to us, they got 4 pieces of overpowered armour, while they rest of us got 3 pieces of overpowered armour and another piece of level 30 armour.

Soon, we were ready and continued uninterrupted fighting, with Brandon and Jordan helping too.

**That was nearly one thousand words, which is kind of long.**


	5. The battle continues

Adam's POV

Ian then remembered something, and Brandon and Jordan a couple of potions that they might need, around ten each.

After that, Brandon and Jordan seemed to be only able to take on two-three zombies at a time while the rest of us could take on five.

After a while, Ty commented on the situation, "This fight might last quite a long while and we might not be able to stand it, for we will soon get very tired. We might need to try something else later on."

One by one, the zombies died, yet 5 hours later, we were all dead tired and the swarm of zombies just kept approaching closer. Our pace was slowing down as we were using up our final sap of energy. _How are we even going to get past these zombies? _I ended up wondering.

"We need to rest," Ty said, and fatigue could be clearly sensed in his voice.

"Okay, now to get shelter," Ian pronounced, and started placing blocks around us speedily. Getting his idea, we all helped and soon, a shelter was built before the zombies could get too close. Ian placed the iron door just as the zombies appeared at the door.

"Close," I murmured as Ian placed an ender chest.

"What now?" Ty said over the sound of zombies pounding on the door.

For going out, Ian made a two block wide hole in the ceiling and made stairs leading to it. He then grabbed more materials from the ender chest for Brandon and Jordan while the rest of us rested for the next ten minutes.

Rejuvenated after ten minutes, Mitch suggested, "Why not we just TNT them first, then see what we can do?"

"Fair enough," Quentin replied.

So we went to the ceiling and built our TNT cannons around the ceiling, using the traditional design to save time.

"3, 2, 1, fire!" Ty shouted and we all lit up the TNT in our reach, immediately covering our ears after that **(New)**. Huge explosions filled the air as the zombies flew back.

"Just run now! Get into a corner or something, and then perhaps we can use knockback and work something out from there!" Jerome commanded.

With that, all of us began following Quentin closely as he led the way to a suitable place.

Two minutes later, we were panting as we reached a narrow gap between two "safe" places (according to Quentin). Ian then blocked up the gap from behind with a two-block high layer of obsidian, enough to stop the zombies from coming through.

With our backs against the wall, we attacked the zombies. Knockback proved useful and less tiring. However, an hour later, boredom soon set in.

"Phew…" Ryan sighed after a while as we continued fighting. All of us were tired out. Meanwhile, some of the zombies were going to the other side of the two houses. _Only to find no way to get to us, _I hoped.

"Err… guys, how's your bow durability?" Jason questioned, all of a sudden. We checked, and unbelievably, even Unbreaking was unable to provide much help as I saw only 30 uses left on my bow.

"Not high," Mitch replied.

There was a murmur of agreement amongst the team. One by one, according to durability, we took turns fixing our bows while the rest of us continued shooting. It did not take long before we were done.

As I walked back from fixing, being the last one to do so, I spotted a zombie behind Jason, who had been too busy to notice it.

"Jason, behind you!" I shouted, and watched as Jason spun around and proceeded to kill the zombie. The zombie was bad news.

Inevitably, there were more zombies. As some of us fought the zombies behind, I heard Quentin shout: "They're dropping down from the roof!"

Sure enough, the scene reverted to that we had a few hours ago as once again, we were surrounded. We had no choice but to try to escape again as the zombies nearly overwhelmed our tired bodies. Without a word, Ian placed ladders on the wall we had just created and after he broke the tool tables, we ran.

Fueled by adrenaline, we moved till our mind was screaming for us to stop as our feet were hot due to the friction **(New)**. We left the zombies only 200 blocks away, as they happened to be chasing us and, anyway, we were already breathless from fighting. Ian dug a 3-block deep hole and enlarged it, so we could rest. He then sealed the top.

When we finally stopped panting, and started to hear some zombies starting to break the blocks, possibly from other places, Ty announced, "Running or fighting above ground might not be such a great idea, especially with so many zombies. We may have to go with a remnant meter and a compass to guide us, as we would have to go at least 16 blocks down to evade their senses."

We nodded in agreement at the idea.

"Let's get started then," Jason said.

Ian got up, packing everything away. Soon, all of us were up on our feet. I took one last look at the clock and saw that it was 6.00 p.m., indicating that if we went above ground, it would be in the evening.

In order to speed up the process of digging, Ian handed diamond pickaxes to those who did not have it and mined the same block together, taking care not to hit our mates. We dug a 2x2 staircase down for easier later, if we need to return. Roughly seventy blocks forwards, we then decided that it would be good for us to get up again.

Taking care while mining, we got higher up until, without much difficulty, we reached a plains biome. Immediately, mobs were in our sight.

"Ah well, at least then are easily killed." I spoke.

**A bit late this week. Sadly, the exam is looming so near that although I will try my best to post chapters, but I might be idle for quite a while sometimes.**


	6. Bombing a village and Oh no

**I am SO sorry I have not been updating. I have had too many after-exam activities. However, it is the holidays now, so I will try to get one more chapter up before I go overseas on the 25th of November and return on the 15th of December. Sorry. I have used present tense for this chapter for I think it is more suitable (Divergent way), considering that more people might die (Still deciding). People die in this chapter (just a note).**

Adam's POV

Looking around, we spot the zombies far away in the distance. However, there does not seem to be as much as there should be. It doesn't really matter though, as we spot another village in the distance.

Fighting a few mobs, we soon arrive at the outskirts of the village, still undetectable, apparently. Then, we decide to try out a new method. We immediately blow up the village (without even checking for survivors, as there seemed to be no fighting).

Luckily, as it was a small village, most of the structures were blown up, except for several parts of buildings. No one appeared from there. I furrow my eyebrows in suspicion of what was happening.

"That wasn't too hard," Jason comments. _In fact, it was too easy."_ I think.

To avoid being detected by zombies that could be in the village, we stayed close to the trees and forest, occasionally slaying some mobs.

Just then, I feel that I was being hit. I spin around, expecting the worst. My expectations are confirmed. Something that I was hoping would not continue this soon.

The zombies are back.

Battling off the attacking one, I quickly flee with the others yet, as some zombies swarm in front of us, we had no choice but to fight. Again.

We stand our ground and I think that the only way that they could have found us was by spotting us after wandering off, before communicating at a very fast speed, such that all the zombies are able to leave the village.

Two hours later, the sky begins to brighten again, but it is ignorable. We carry on fighting, no one even communicating. It is quite obvious that we were tired and soon, we start to slow down, and the zombies just get closer and closer.

Just as I think we are about to fail, a zombie with full enchanted diamond armour walks to the front of the other zombies, where Brandon is standing, an enchanted diamond sword in hand. Shocked, we stop fighting.

As it stopped walking, the zombies also almost immediately stopped fighting. I heard a yelp of surprise from Brandon as he tried to battle that zombie but was pinned down by several zombies. **(New)**

Several of us tries to rush forward to help, but we too are stopped by zombies so strong that we cannot move. We try to struggle but we are failing. Then, surprising us even more, the zombie speaks, using a voice clearly not his, "Good morning. I, the true speaker, am the person that caused all this. You see, I know that your amulets contain unimaginable powers. Notch himself says that even if only one of the amulets is destroyed by me, I would gain control of the entire Overworld, and people would bow down to me. He put a lot of power into each amulet and needed them to be safe. He still decided to give them to you guys. Anyway, for your information, if you did not guess already, I am Notch's biggest enemy, and I have white eyes."

Herobrine. I can see the shock and anger on my friends' faces, just like me, and some even try to struggle again. However, it is to no avail.

Herobrine continues, "Thus, I have a plan to get the power to control the Overworld. I have once heard Notch saying that the amulet protected the people from becoming zombies, so you guys would be hard to capture, apparently. However, he invariably provided me with information on how to find you guys easily. I will not explain how I managed to turned all except you guys into zombie-like people. I said 'except you guys', because you guys are the only ones with this amulet, yes, just the ten of you. So let's cut to the chase. You either give me one of you now, why not the leader of The Resistance, Ty…" How did he know? "Or you let us kill you one by one, and we take Ty anyway. What's your choice?"

"We won't give in without a fight!" Ty bellows, and the rest of us shout in agreement.

"Your choice. You shall die then." Herobrine shrugs, seemingly unconcerned.

The zombies let go of us and we start fighting once again.

Just then, many boss mobs seem to appear out of nowhere and fly here, consisting of 20 Withers and 20 ender dragons. They also seem to have potion effects, which seems to be regeneration potions. Reminded, each of us quickly drinks ours.

"Oh, when you all die, to make you guys happy, you will not turn into zombies, you will just die." Herobrine says, sarcasm clearly detectable in his voice. "First to enjoy his death will be someone we almost killed earlier: Brandon."

Upon hearing his name, Brandon leaps away to the side in surprise, not knowing what to expect. Shocked and not knowing what would befall Brandon, we can only watch as a creeper spawns right beside him. I see Brandon's eyes open wide in fear as he reaches towards the creeper, preparing to kill it in one hit. Before he can do that, though, "Boom!" The creeper explodes with a monumental force, stronger than even the explosion of a charged creeper! The explosion, however, does not kill Brandon, but rather, blows him into a group of waiting zombies. Brandon's muffled scream fills the air. He tries fighting but the crowd is too much, and he is too tired. It all happens so fast that finally, after all that, the lot of us regain the control of our bodies, one by one. Adrenaline pumps through our bodies.

Then, I watch as Mitch, who was the closest to Brandon, use an ender pearl to teleport to him. However, I immediately hope that he had not done that as right then, two creepers spawn and explode almost immediately afterward. He flies into another group of zombies and starts suffering the safe fate as Brandon.

"Mitch, what the…" Quentin shouts.

"No!" Jerome, Mitch's best friend, cries.

"Brandon!" Jordan gasps, as Jerome prepares his ender pearl to go to Mitch's side.

"Stop!" Jordan, who is closest to Jerome, exclaims, before grabbing Jerome's arm. Jerome tries to wrestle from his grasp, but finally seems to calms down and thinks logically. He stops, his shoulders sagging in defeat and sadness. Ryan also managed to subdue Jordan.

"Don't get yourself killed! We can't just lose the whole group because of one person!" Ty commands. All of us could do nothing but watch as two members of our group suffers a torturous death. We were already busy fighting off zombies. Brandon eventually falls first, and his equipment is picked up by the zombies. He lies lifeless on the ground. Minutes later, Mitch also follows suit. Helpless, I feel disconcerted to what might happen to me. We just seemed like puppets Herobrine could play with.

"So, have you made up your mind yet? If not, you will say goodbye to another person!" Herobrine speaks cruelly.

Although both Jerome and Ryan are barely able to keep themselves together, anger floods through the rest of us. Unable to contain his rage, Ty retaliates, "That'll be you!"

"That's a bit rude, Ty, and if you aren't the one going to be captured, I would have killed you." Herobrine speaks calmly. "So then, I pick… hmm…" he says, trying to get us wound up, "Erm… well… Ryan!"

Upon the mention of his name, I watch as Ryan swings his sword wildly at thin air.

"No no no, I have other ways of killing you, and if you guys don't follow in the footsteps of the late Mitch and interfere, the rest of you will be fine for now." Herobrine explains.

Then, the ground beneath Ryan disappears. An impossibly deep 2x2 block hole surrounds Ryan, and he falls, screams reverberating throughout the hole before quickly dying down.

"Don't worry, it's an instant death, he will not be tortured." Herobrine says without sympathy.

At that moment, we hear some loud explosions. Wither skulls.

"I thought you said…" I begin to protest, but Herobrine interrupts, "He seems to have found a way to stop his fall, possibly with a water bucket," Relief washes over me, yet Herobrine continues, "That is why we are using Wither skulls." Soon the sounds of the Wither skulls stop. Ryan is down.

"Ok, ok just stop, Herobrine!" Ty shouts. Herobrine responds, "Then surrender yourself to me.

"No!" Don't do it, Ty!" The rest of us shout, rushing forth to stop Ty as he prepares to walk away.

"We'll get him!" Jason tells Ty, and Herobrine yawns, "Alright, I get we'll continue, then. Ok, I like you, Jerome,"

I see a minute smile on Jerome's face but it turns to horror as Herobrine continues, "So you die."

Jerome jumps around and swings his sword wildly. However, this time, the attack comes from above.

Several Withers spawn and turn to face Jerome, and I think I can evil grins on their faces.

Then, they all shoot, Wither skulls close in time and distance to each other, leaving Jerome with no escape.

Rapidly firing after aiming, Jerome tries to shoot the Withers while being constantly bombarded. However the Withers seem to have potions effects, helping them evade a quick death.

Luckily, Jerome is a quick thinker, as he gets out his diamond pickaxe. After digging a 5 block deep hole, he manages to fill the top without dying, just, I suspect.

But he is not safe as several creepers soon spawns and blows up, exposing Jerome to the Withers again.

We watch helplessly as more explosions sound in the air, such that Jerome, even with us trying our best to help him while battling zombies, could not survive and shockingly assault and fast regeneration, eventually dying **(withering away)**.

By now, Ian is trying to build a compartment out of obsidian. However, his plan is foiled as several zombies, apparently with Efficiency X diamond pickaxes, quickly smashes through the obsidian.

Herobrine chuckles, "I am creative, aren't I? Okay now, do you surrender?"

"No!" A unanimous reply comes out of our mouths.

"Fine then, have it your way. I like you, Adam," Herobrine says.

My eyes widen in horror at the mention of my name, thinking that my life would end. Herobrine continues, "So you die, Quentin."

Quentin is caught unawares and I am not relieved as Quentin immediately digs down for safety, only to face Ender-dragons, instead of Withers.

The Ender-dragons easily smashes through the ground, attacking Quentin. Quentin gets his sword out and tries to bat away the Ender-dragons, only getting some away while others attacking him. How is it possible to kill extremely quick regeneration Ender-dragons anyway?

Surround by 20 Ender-dragons, Quentin is fighting a battle he is losing very quickly. I can see Quentin repeatedly using regeneration potions, yet he still cannot manage the relentless attacks of the Ender-dragons, eventually collapsing to the ground.

I turn to my right to check the sword in my hand, as all the deaths are getting to be too much for me. However, I still almost cannot tear my eyes off what is happening to Quentin. It is just my luck that I manage to spot Ian place a large ender chest in a rather deep hole in the ground, before filling it up with supplies from his inventory, so that we will be able to get it later with other ender chests. It is a good thing too that everyone's, including Herobrine's, attention is drawn to Quentin, so I doubt anyone other than me sees what Ian is doing. Ian then proceeds to trying to build another obsidian compartment.

"We…" Ty starts, but is cut off by Herobrine. As at that time, Herobrine spots Ian trying to build another compartment. "Wow, I can't believe it, Ian. Considering such a knowledgeable person like you, I will never have thought you would try to build another similar compartment. Maybe, I'm wrong and you aren't that smart after all. You annoy me though," Herobrine butts in and says, exasperated. "I'll just kill you then."

Then, Blazes, Witches, Zombies, Creepers, Skeletons, Ender-dragons, Withers, hostile Spiders, hostile Cave Spiders, Endermites, hostile Endermen, Chicken Jockeys, Spider Jockeys, Killer Bunnies, Wither Skeletons, Slimes, Silverfish, Ghasts and Magma Cubes spawn, all attacking Ian, apparently with potion effects as well. A mere minute later, Ian is down.

Already realising that we were not be able to help each other during the fighting earlier since we were already too occupied with zombies attacking us then, all of us looked at the each other, the only four survivors, Ty, Jason, Jordan and I **(Not on purpose)**. It will not end well like this. Realising that we really have no choice, we watch helplessly as Ty walks toward the controlled zombie.

**Anyway, I have just finished building a Minecraft parkour map. If you want to try it, you can PM me with you email in it and I will send the file to you, in Minecraft 1.7.10 (Tells you how long I took to finish building the map).**


	7. On my own

**I am SO SORRY(^googolplex) that I haven't updated in forever. I may have the set the world record for longest without updating yet still updating afterwards. Anyway...**

"I surrender on the behalf of my group," Ty speaks curtly.

Herobrine shakes his head, probably displease with Ty's attitude, "I was waiting for that. Now, after 6 deaths, you finally oblige. Come, then." Herobrine responds.

Ty can do nothing but to follow Herobrine, but as he walks past me to shake my hand and bid me farewell, I secretly pass him an information transferer **(Ridiculous name for something that is new)**, which was to check the location and health of the people who had ones that were already tuned to the same wavelength **(really random)**. It is a very new invention, and only a few days ago was it actually perfected and mass-produced. I see that Ty almost face-palms himself that he does not think of that. Even I had not thought about it until I grabbed one from the chest in the past and even then, almost forgot about it. He smiles before walking off, gaining confidence, into what might be his doom.

But, with luck, and possibly a miracle, it can be prevented. I watch as Herobrine pulls Ty along before teleporting with him, and they both disappear. To my surprise, the zombies immediately stop being hostile to us; instead, they wander around, seemingly oblivious to our presence.

Time to get to work. Formulating a plan, I share it with my 2 team mates. If all goes well, we shall be able to save Ty.

I craft a block of ender pearls **(New)**, which is not a new thing, yet no uses have been found for it until the information transferer came about, and it was found that it can be used to teleport to places, but only where there is no hostile mob within 16 blocks of it.

But first, we each use a potion of invisibility extended to prevent being seen. After checking that Ty's coordinates is moving at normal speed, I give my mates information transferers. We are about to begin.

Remembering his position, we wait for two minutes, until we are pretty sure that Herobrine has brought Ty a manageable distance away.

Finally, I stand by the block of ender pearls and type in the coordinates into the waiting slot and screen.

Confirming my choice, I suddenly teleport, so quick that could hardly feel a thing. I wait for others, hoping that nothing there can reveal my identity just yet, through tripwires or other technology.

As Jason and Jordan arrive as well, we get to work. Turning around a corner and avoiding guards, we see Herobrine and guards holding Ty behind him.

**(This has been continued one year later (2015))**

"OK… We got here… Ty is right at the front, and we can find a way to save him if we stay close and stay safe." I whisper, and the rest nod. "Let's go."

We formed ourselves, with Jason leading carefully, Jordan in the middle as he is the most vulnerable, and I am at the back, watching for any signs that we could be spotted.

We plough on, taking step after step carefully, careful not to fall into traps.

Then, disaster.

While walking, Jason espied a zombie guard near to him. Keeping a close watch on him, Jason neglects everything else. Jordan keeps too close to Jason and is also distracted.

Tripwire. Trigger. Guards. Dispensers.

Arrows whizz at breakneck speeds, impaling into the armour of Jason and Jordan. They are still alive, just. However, immediately, they are visible.

I freeze in my tracks, albeit to my benefit.

I turn and run backwards as mountains of guards flood in and grab my friends. Normally, they would have fought, probably succeeding, but now, they could barely stand, much less put up a fight.

I watch from as close as I dare, while Jason and Jordan are forced milk to remove their effects, then chain to a wall.

I hear the zombies mumble: "Master Herobrine says he's busy at the moment. Leave them there. Where is the last person?" Me. I am the last hope. What should I do?

Shoot at the guards? No, I will be easily spotted. Try to fight them? Too many to overpower. Run? NO!

However, just like that, I am alone. Save three people on my own? How? I can only plan.

I hear a thud and look up from my thoughts. Ty is no longer in this room. He entered that room. What now? There are 20 guards in this 20x20x5 block room! With so many people, how am I going to break down that door without alerting suspicion, especially since everyone is on high alert for me?

Maybe I can use the door for another purpose?

I have an idea. But I only have one shot at this. If I fail, all hope for us is lost.

Time to begin.

I take a deep breath. Walking towards the door, I keep my distance from people. I stand, teeth chattering, as far from the door as I can whilst still being able to break the door.

Pickaxe in hand, I mine at the fastest speed I can, watching as the iron door quickly falls apart. Several people are eyeing the door. Rumours are spreading. Soon they will all know._ Hurry!_ I scream in my mind. Just a few seconds longer and it will be gone.

The next few moments happen so quickly I only catch glimpses of it.

The door breaks. Then, chaos. I sprint away from the door, as floods of people burst in from all directions. Arrows whizz by my head. Swords appear in the hands of all. I bump into people, but few notice. _This is madness, _I think.

All's well so far. Most of the remaining hallway is basically empty. I spot my friends conversing. They must know by now.

Finally, when nearly everyone's eyes are glued to the empty spot where the door once were, my chance arises.

I tower to the ceiling and break a block. I hear faint words of "Hey, what's that 3 block high thing?" and "Why is there a hole in the ceiling?" Luckily for me, they are lost in the crowd as so many other voices overpower them. I still have some time.

My friends, still chained, nod, seemingly at me. _I'll come back for you guys. Don't worry._ I think.

Before I close up the ceiling, I take one last look at the commotions. The door has been replaced. People turn, and point at the something. The ceiling and 3 block high tower which leads up to it. New voices sound, and their attention is gathered once again. But this time, it is not on the door. Time to be off.

I close up the ceiling and walk to where I think Herobrine and Ty must be, heaving a sigh of relief. The plan is going well.

Now, to execute the next part of my plan.


	8. Helping?

**(Short chapter - because I suck)**

I run across the ceiling, which was strangely unguarded. Firstly, I survey my landscape, a barren wasteland. Nothing of use. Ah well. I hear the ceiling being pounded. Zombies are arriving, I have to go now. The next part will have to be fast. I take a deep breath.

Whipping out my pick, and I hear popping sounds as the several holes in the ceiling break apart. Immediately, I hear the whooshing of arrows through those holes. A couple of experienced archers, as it seems. Picking a random hole which seems to have stopped being pounded by arrows, I drink a few potions, brace myself for the barrage and jump in.

Immediately, the pain. Although subdued by adrenaline. I burst to the archers and, without difficulty, kill them. The invisibility potion is useless now. I doubt I am in a good shape, but now is not the time to think. I turn around to face the real threat, and am whacked off my feet by Herobrine. With one of his hands. Oh how am I going to single-handedly defeat him? The wind is knocked out of me as I hit the wall. I grit my teeth. Somehow I will do it. Somehow. I watch as Herobrine grips Ty's neck. So, he wants a slow death for Ty. I will not allow it.

I push myself up, just in time to block another punch from Herobrine. In his other hand is Ty, who he can STILL be killing while fighting, or rather wrecking, me. My arm doesn't just sting from the hit, it feels like it has fractured instead, even through the armour. What kind of a "fight" have I gotten myself into?

"Grrr…" I get up and swing my sword at him. He hits the flat of it, nearly bending it. I stumble and almost fall. I then charge at him, and, nearing him, suddenly change my direction and hit him side-on. He winces for a split second and I can only a see a small cut, without much blood flowing out. The blood is strangely black **(Yes, Herobrine has blood)**. Luckily, he drops Ty in the process. The split second when I saw his cut gave him the chance to retaliate. I block with my sword, but he hits with so much force that I lose my grip on the sword. The sword clatters on the ground as I fly back again. How am I going to do this?

Herobrine approached me again. I dive out of the way of another punch. I scramble for my sword. I reach it and pick it up, only to be knocked off my feet again by another punch. I stumble to my feet once again. So dizzy. Another slap. The edges of my eyes blacken. One more punch. I can barely see anything. I groan, and vomit some blood** (Other people also have blood)**. The cuts on my arm burn.

Can't. Move.

So much pain.

I am nearly down for the count.

One last punch, and I am down. Can't even scream.

I want to. Give up. I don't want to continue. Just let it end. Please.

Bones broken** (And bones too)**. The pain seems to be numbing other pains. How nice.

I use all my remaining energy to look up. I watch, helpless, as Herobrine walks towards Ty. Ty is gasping, throws a weak punch. Herobrine grabs his arms and twists it. Ty cries in pain. Herobrine picks him up, and I hear him say, "That was quite close. I was nearly stopped. Actually not really. But don't worry, I'll give you a much quicker death.

No, no, no. This can't be happening.

But what can I do? I am useless

Herobrine lets out a breath and twists Ty's neck. The sickening sound makes me faint.

I cannot let him do this. I will not look at this any further.

Get up. Get up.

Adrenaline finally floods through me and I heave myself up. Herobrine does not notice me. He is staring at Ty in confusion. What happened? Is Ty dead? What's wrong? It doesn't matter, I need to do something.

I stumble for a few steps, and then pick up speed. Finally I am sprinting. I only have one shot at this. Don't pull it off, and I will lose Ty – and I will die too. Pull it off, and Ty survives – well, let's not think about myself first.

I take a deep breath, and charge.

I am two metres away from Herobrine when he turns around. I can barely register his lightning fast reactions. I only move half a metre before Herobrine's sword is out. Oh no.

This is it.

**(I stopped here because I can't describe pain unless I rate this M and even so I am not very good at it anyway.)**


End file.
